Thanks Gred and Forge
by TVAddict2112
Summary: Hermione and Remus open a package delivered from Fred and George and are in for a surprise. One should never trust the twins to leave an innocent package. Oneshot.


Hermione quietly cursed to herself while attempting to find the keys she had carelessly tossed into her purse upon leaving her flat. When she finally found them she let out a huff of relief and continued forward unlocking the door to the library.

As soon as she finished school Hermione had used the funds awarded to her from the Order of Merlin to search around the world for exquisite magical texts and regular muggle books. After stacking up quite a lot of interesting and extravagant texts she had begun to run out of room in her flat and had had the brilliant idea of opening a library in Diagon Alley so that everyone could have access to and enjoy the expansive collection that she had attained.

After Hermione opened the door to said library, she quickly made her way to the front desk where she deposited her belongings and began opening up. She flicked her wand towards the ceiling to turn on the lights while making her way back to the door where she flipped the closed sign around to read 'open'.

Hermione then made her way to the drop box next to the door and carried it back to her desk. She then began to manually go through the few books that had been returned and searched through her log to return them, before she made her way around the room to put them in their rightful places.  
As she was returning the last of the books to their shelves the bell on the door jingled signalling the arrival of some new visitor. Hermione worked her way to the front of the room to see Remus walking towards the coatrack behind her desk.

"Morning Remus!" Hermione said, making her way back towards the desk.

Since Remus had lost Tonks in the final battle he had been a little down in the dumps, and when Hermione began the somewhat daunting task of setting up, running and organizing her library she had insisted he help her. This was partially out of need of her need for assistance and partially out of pity. She had seen what he had been like at the weekly Sunday dinner at the Burrow and she decided that she needed to help him. With Harry and Ron touring with their Quidditch team, she had scant anyone to talk to and she had begun talking to Remus more and more. Eventually he acquiesced and joined her in her pursuit to allow everyone enjoyment of her collection.

"Morning 'Mione. Anyone pop in yet?" Remus responded politely. He had finally begun getting out of his stupor and found he thoroughly enjoyed working with the curly haired witch. She had been the one person to really break through to him when he was depressed and he was grateful.

"Nope, I was just finishing the returns. Have you seen the new shipment? It came in last night after you left." Hermione was glad that Remus had finally begun enjoying himself more and was adamant that he continue to get through his grieving.

"No, anything interesting?" He asked. Turning towards her after hanging his coat her nearly choked. Hermione was bent over searching for something in the bottom desk of her drawer. What he had failed to notice when he walked in was that she was wearing a black high-waist skirt and white blouse that hugged her exquisite features as she wiggled around attempting to grab whatever she was looking for.  
His pants began to tighten a bit as he continued to watch her and his mind wandered to thoughts of her leaning over that desk with him behind her…

Hermione turned back around wondering why Remus hadn't answered her. "Remus?"

"Hmm?" he responded snapping back to the present and shaking his head to clear himself of those inappropriate thoughts. He was old enough to be her father for crying out loud!

"I asked if you had seen the keys to the storage room, I can't find them in the usual drawer. You okay Remus? You look a little out of it"

"I'm fine, just fine. Ahem, I think those keys are on the hanger you had me install underneath the desk yesterday."

"Right! I completely forgot!" Hermione said as she started to bend forward again. Remus hurried to adjust his bulge which was pushing prominently at the zipper of his pants, before Hermione turned back around.

Hermione turned back around with the keys and started walking towards the storage room door, but turned back suddenly.

"Aren't you coming? Nobody will be in for a little while yet and I want you to see the new books!"  
"Right, sure" Remus answered with a blush as he was shaken out of yet another vivid daydream involving her in a closet.

When they got into the back room Hermione made a strange noise and Remus asked "What's up Mione?"

"Hmm Oh nothing, there was only one box her last night, but now there's two" She reached forward and tore a note off one of the boxes and read it aloud "Here you are Granger, some new books we found around the Burrow, Love Gred and Forge! Hmm how nice I never asked for any books from them" She said as she reached forward to open the box.

What she found was not what she expected. When she opened the lid hundreds of books popped out. Normally she would have been all for this but these books were not the type she generally looked for. Surrounding her and Remus were stacks and stacks of romance novels and Karma Sutra books.

She gasped and blushed as she turned to see Remus pick one romance novel up that had a rather racy cover photo with a shocked expression gracing his features. As soon as he touched the novel something else happened too, the book started reading itself aloud at a rather intimate part:  
"_As he finally began plunging into my moist heat I keened with utter relief. He began stroking himself right along that perfect piece of spongy tissue inside me…"_

"Merlin's balls!" He shouted as he dropped the book. This was doing absolutely nothing for his hard on. He turned to look back at Hermione, her face mirroring his shock. Both of them were blushing like mad.  
She also bent to pick one up to start tossing them back in the box when it also began speaking aloud. This time it was from a Karma Sutra book:  
"_Then you pick up your partners legs and begin to enter them from this new angle…"_ Hermione began to get a little aroused as both books continued reading themselves.

She turned to Remus who had is eyes closed while concentrating on things like Umbridge in a bikini in an attempt to put a damper on his arousal

.  
"Remus, just toss them back into the box, we'll just get rid of them as fast as we can" Hermione said as she began picking up as many books as she could at the same time and tossing them into the large box. As soon as she touched one it began reading itself so she just tried to ignore the dampness seeping down her thigh as she continued trying to rid the vast expanse of sexual novels invading her storage room.

Remus began helping too, though at a slower rate as he was having trouble maneuvering with his cock attempting to get out of its confines.

When a good half hour later they had dropped the last of the books into the box and the room was echoing with the sounds of moaning, heavy breathing and very descriptive sex, they finally were able to close the box and the store room went immediately silent.

"Well that was interesting…"Hermione said as she leaned on the box, chest heaving and hair dangling messily out of her once neat bun.  
Remus was standing rather uncomfortably in the middle of the room as he was having a difficult time moving with his cock scraping the inside of his pants.

"Yes well, ahem, excuse me for a minute." He went to move past her towards the door, but as he did his cock rubbed deliciously against the inside of his pants and he couldn't help but let out a long, low moan.

As soon as he had noticed what he'd done he stopped. Remus then heard a gasp from beside him and his head snapped up to look at her. Hermione was staring rather blatantly at the rather large bulge in his pants, with a wicked gleam in her eyes. She licked her lips and his cock twitched at the sight.

"Remus, it appears we have one problem left to solve." Hermione said in a deliciously husky voice. Remus just groaned in response and watched her heatedly as she stood and began approaching him.

As she walked she undid the zipper that held her skirt together and it fell to the floor revealing to Remus the fact that she had forgone wearing knickers. Next she pulled her white shirt over her head and finally she reached one hand behind her to release her heaving deliciously sized breasts to him for the first time. He moaned again as Hermione reached him and leaned up for an extremely passionate kiss. She pulled away and he groaned.

"Remus?" she said in between their heated kisses.  
"Hmm?" he managed to reply.  
"You are wearing entirely too much clothes and you poor cock," she accentuated this word by grasping him through his pants and he grunted "Is just begging to be freed." Then she reached behind him to grasp her wand and with the quick murmur of a spell his clothes were gone. She tossed the wand aside as he began ravaging her neck with kisses and nips making his way to her glorious breasts.  
She let out a husky moan and began stroking his massive erection.

He couldn't take it anymore and he urged her back towards the box containing the mass of sexually charged books. He leant her over of the box and rubbed his cock against her entrance. She whimpered, if he didn't hurry up she would end up a puddle on the floor. And when she was sure she couldn't take it anymore he surged into her from behind. Her breasts swung heavily from the impact and Remus reached around to fondle them as he pulled back almost all the way and thrust back into her.

He began pinching her nipples and continued his steady pounding into her. "Feel that Hermione. Do you feel what you do to me?" He demanded of her as he thrust particularly hard into her and hit her g-spot perfectly. She moaned loudly, from both his comments and his perfect stroking of that key inside of her. He removed one hand from her breasts and snaked it down between her legs.

Remus began rubbing her clit, urging her to finish with him "I'm so close Hermione. Do you hear me? You make me so horny. Cum with me, cum with me now!" He bit her ear as he began releasing inside of her, "Hermione!" he moaned. Her name on his lips was her undoing and he could feel her walls spasming around his cock as it became flaccid once more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they finished dressing and fixing up the back room Hermione paused and said "Damn it. Now I'm going to have to thank those fools."

"Hmmm, What for?" Remus asked as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"When we went out for lunch last week I was complaining that I was getting absolutely zip sexually and that I felt tense all the time. Now they've helped me scratch that itch with a man who is _very _up to the task" she said with a wink.


End file.
